


Duke without a Conscience

by Notsalony



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s, Dominance, Doomworld!Len, Free Play, In-law sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Play, Public Nudity, Public Oral, Public Sex, Spanking, Sub!Barry, Sub!Eddie, Sub!Ralph, Submission, public anal, sub!Signh, verse!Joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Len helped craft the perfect world, well perfect for him.  So what if people are willing to undress for public sex just because he asks them to?





	Duke without a Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> Thank commissioner 7 for this.

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

_b'khi-eel. ah-ash-lem-tu-on. K'i-aheen. kh'det bay-all-ma-ah._

  
  
The world of the vanishing point was swallowed up in a flash of arctic blue light and reality began to twist and knot itself in and out of itself, what was shed away and what could be was all too clear to them.  There was five of them, five wielders holding the shaft of the spear and remaking reality in their images.  Len was aware of the others, and what they wanted, but he knew to how to focus his will into a razor sharp weapon till he won on sheer nerves.  He reached through the world and pulled what he needed, even as the realization of what he was doing caused the three of the four others to look at him as Mick simply backed him and poured more strength into his two wants.  Whatever Len wanted and keeping the others, the Legends and their extended friends, alive.   
  
Len didn’t care.  They were a means to an end.  They kept Mick in line, and that gave him something to use to control Mick if Mick ever started to get out of line again.  Not that he’d ever had any trouble controlling Mick when the time came for it.  But he was grateful for the help with the added psychic muscle when it came to throwing them off their games and getting more of what he wanted to be right with the world.   
  
“Would you like more to drink sir?” A man Len didn’t recognize was standing there in a waiter suit, his slacks were crisp and black, his shirt strangely thin and white, Len could see his chest clearly through it.   
  
“No…” Len shook his head.   
  
“Is there anything else sir?”   
  
“I wish you’d take that shirt off.” Len smirked and the waiter blushed and took the shirt off.  “What’s your name?”   
  
“Ralph… Dibny.” The guy said as he folded his shirt and packed it into the back of his pants.  “Better sir.”   
  
“Very.  Are you wearing anything under those pants?”   
  
“Yes sir.”   
  
“I’d like a coffee and your underwear.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Ralph went off and got the coffee to fill Len’s cup and then sat down, pulling his slacks off and pulling his boxer briefs off and handing them over to Len before he redressed in his slacks.   
  
“Ralph?”   
  
“Yes sir?”   
  
“Leave your fly down and your cock out in the open.  I’m sure people will want to play with it while you make your rounds.”   
  
“Yes sir.” Ralph smiled, undoing his slacks and leaving himself out in the open to go about the room.  Sure enough several people made requests that brought Ralph back to Len with a full erection and dripping precum.   
  
“How close are you Ralph?”   
  
“not long off…” Ralph blushed.   
  
“When’s the last time you came?”   
  
“This morning…”   
  
“Got yourself off before work?”   
  
“yeah…”   
  
“Do you enjoy masturbating Ralph?”   
  
“yeah…” Ralph blushed.   
  
“Come closer.” Ralph moved over.  “Good.” Len took a hold of his cock. “Fuck my hand.” Ralph moaned as he began to move his hips, following the orders he’d been given.   
  
“fuck….” Ralph panted as he picked up speed, only pausing to curse profusely and look at Len with need.   
  
“Oh… would you like to cum?”   
  
“yes… . please…” Ralph panted, Len having loosened his grip at the last minute, regripped him and actively jerked him off till Ralph shuddered and came all over Len’s table.   
  
“Have a taste.” Len scooped up some of Ralphs cum and fed it to him before he leaned down and licked Ralph’s swollen tip.  “Ralph, leave your clothes at this table and finish your shift nude, and do use your cum to lube yourself up in case someone wants to fuck that glorious ass of yours.”   
  
“Okay.” Ralph nodded.   
  
“I think I need to make a trip to CCPD….” Len smirked to himself.   
  


***

  
  
“Captain Signh?” The Captain walked into his office to find Leonard Snart sitting in his desk chair.   
  
“SNART!?” He drew his gun.   
  
“I’m going to have to ask you to put that away.  I’m here more for pleasure rather than anything nefarious.”   
  
“Nefarious?  Seriously?”   
  
“What can I say, I’m an old fashioned guy.”   
  
“What do you want Snart?”   
  
“Have you seen Barry Allen today?”   
  
“Allen, no.  He’s not been in.   West would know where he is.”   
  
“Ah.  Shame.  I figured you might have seen him… or fucked him.”   
  
“Excuse me?!”   
  
“Haven’t you ever thought about it?  That perfectly round ass, the way that bubble butt just juts out there…”   
  
“I would never….”   
  
“And all you have to do is ask…” Len drawled as he smirked before snapping to sitting upright from his leaned back position.  “For example, take your belt off please.”   
  
“Sure but what’s that got to do with Allen?”   
  
“Oh… you’ll find out.” Len smirked as the Captain undid his belt and pulled it out of his slacks slowly before handing it over to Len’s outstretched hand.  “Good, good.  Now drop the trousers.”   
  
“I don’t see what this has to do with Allen.” Signh did as he was bid, dropping his pants standing there in his dress shirt, tie, sports jacket, and black socks.  His caramel thighs framing the golden speedo that he filled quite nicely.   
  
“Take the jacket and dress shirt off, leave the tie… and the socks…”   
  
“Okay.” Signh shrugged out of his jacket, loosening his die to pull his shirt out from around it so he was soon in nothing but that well packed golden speedo and the black socks.  He stood there with his arms out asking Len silently what next.   
  
“Feel yourself up, I want to see just how much of you that speedo can hold.” Len smirked as Signh’s hands went down to message his heated flesh inside the flashy packaging as he lengthened.  It had been a sizable mound before but as Signh reached his full length it was sinfully tight and practically bursting at the seems.   
  
“Tear it off your body.” Signh took the material and pulled, the seams were Velcro so that he could have fun later with his husband, but as he pulled it spilled his glorious package out into the open.   
  
“Such a lovely cock you have.” Len smirked patting his lap and Signh walked around his own desk to lay across Len’s lap, his cock and balls dangling down between Len’s thighs.  Len caressed his bare upturned ass before spreading his cheeks to look at his winking hole.  “Been a while since you got fucked huh?”   
  
“Yeah… more of a top.” Signh shrugged.   
  
“Might need to change that around….” Len smirked as he moved his hand around Signh’s ass getting a feel for it before spanking down with his bare hand.   
  
“I haven’t had a spanking… since I was a kid…”   
  
“This won’t be your daddy’s spankings…” Len chuckled his hand raining down on Signh’s ass.   
  
_Smack smack smack smack smack_   
  
“fuck…”   
  
“Such a dirty mouth…” Len chuckled as he hit him again.   
  
**_Smack_**   
  
“son of a bitch!” Signh yelled.   
  
“My my you do have a filthy mouth… I’ll just have to beat that out of your ass…” Len took a hold of the Captain’s belt and held it taught in his hand.   
  
“you wouldn’t dare….”   
  
“I’d dare a lot actually.” Len smiled wickedly before bringing the leather of the belt down on the already reddened ass of the Captain.   
  
**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_**   
  
“fuck!” Signh moaned out and Len stopped mid stroke to reach under him to grasp a hole of the hard cock throbbing between his knees.   
  
“Someone’s happy down here…” Len began stroking Signh’s cock.  “When’s the last time you came Captain?”   
  
“Y-yesterday..”   
  
“Your husband?”   
  
“yes…”   
  
“You’ll have to tell him I got you to blow your load all over my slacks from whipping your ass.”   
  
“I’ve never gone hands free…” Signh blushed.   
  
“Something new all the time.” Len chuckled   
  
“but I’m not…”   
  
“Lay there and enjoy it.”   
  
“Yes sir…” Signh blushed down his neck as Len’s hand brought the belt down hard.   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
**_SMACK_**   
  
“HOLY FUCK!” Signh lurched forwards as he came down Len’s leg, his body writing as Len held him in place.  Eventually calming down as his breathing evened out.   
  
“There we go.” Len rubbed Signh’s crimson ass before pulling him up by his hair.  “Lick up your mess.” Signh nodded, crouching down and licking Len’s leg clean before turning and looking pointedly at Len’s crotch.  “Not this time.” Len smiled, cupping himself.  “Where would Detective West be?”   
  
“He… h…” Signh had to pant and then cough to clear his throat.  “Out there, probably coming on shift…”   
  
“Okay.  Stay naked.  It’s a good look on you.” Len took some of the Captain’s cum and smeared it on his face.  “And be sure to offer that tight ass of yours to the rookies.  I’m sure they’ve had a hard day and could use a good fuck to unwind.” Len smiled brightly, before pulling him up and kissing him deeply and patting him on his clean cheek before heading out into the desks and smiled as he spotted Joe West coming in.   
  
“Detective….”   
  
“Snart!” Joe drew his gun.   
  
“Now, now, no reason for that.  Go ahead and put that away.” Joe blinked at him as he holstered his weapon, frowning at himself.   
  
“What do you want Snart?”   
  
“To ride your son till he cums and then I flood his tight ass with my own load.  And maybe do it while there’s a room full of people who can cheer us on and photograph the whole thing.” Len smirked wickedly as he looked Detective West up and down with a hungry eye.   
  
“The hell is wrong with you….?”   
  
“Perpetually horny in a world that doesn’t seem to understand it, or didn’t.  Now, now I think the rest of the world knows what it’s like, tell me Detective, when’s the last time you kissed a man?”   
  
“Collage, why?”   
  
“Kiss me.” Joe came to Len and the pair began to make out, chaste at first and then more hunger and passion went into the kiss.  Len’s hands wandering down to explore the good Detective’s body, his hands going to Joe’s ass to squeeze the taunt muscles there.   
  
“My my Detective… someone works out.” Len smirked.   
  
“You’re not so bad yourself.  And that kiss… that a taste of what you want to give to Barry.”   
  
“Yes.  Yes it is.  And I dare say my wicked mouth knows a trick or two… to turn a boy’s head.”   
  
“Really now?” Joe smirked.  “I’d love to see that.”   
  
“First hand or second hand?” Len grinned.   
  
“Let’s start with first.”   
  
“Absolutely my pleasure.” Len fell to his knees and deftly opened Joe’s trousers, fishing out the thick pillar of his manly flesh and drawing the dark skin to his lips before sinking down the rapidly hardening flesh in his mouth and down his throat.  He glanced up at Joe and with a smile on his wide spread lips and a twinkle in his eye he swallowed Joe whole.  His lips meeting the flesh of Joe’s pelvis, the tight kinky hair of his crotch tickling at Len’s chin and face as he writhed his tongue along the underside of Joe’s swollen scepter, his mouth paying homage to the regal rod as he hollowed his cheeks for Joe.   
  
“Fuck…. “ Joe panted.   
  
“He that good?” Eddie walked up closer.   
  
“He wasn’t lying… I hope he gives Barry a crack at his mouth… fuck…” Joe moaned as he fucked in and out of Len’s willing mouth.  It didn’t take long for Joe to grip onto Len’s head and ram his cock down as far as he could before emptying himself into Len’s throat.  He was still cumming as he pulled back and filled his mouth with cum, pulling out just in time to spray Len’s face with a thick load of cum.   
  
“Been a little while Detective?” Len licked his lips.   
  
“A week or two.” Joe smirked.   
  
“You always shoot that much?” Eddie looked awed.   
  
“Usually.” Joe nodded, putting his fingers into the cum and feeding it into Len’s mouth, who sucked his fingers while looking up at him.  “Snart, if I didn’t need sometime to recover, I’d have you over the nearest desk riding my dick till you couldn’t stand.”   
  
“I’d be fine with that.” Len smirked.  “I just want to catch up with Barry and show him the same kindness.”   
  
“Is that even possible with his healing factor?” Eddie frowned.   
  
“Detective Thawne, you raise an interesting question, one I hope to find out the answer to.”   
  
“R-really?” Eddie blushed.   
  
“Detective, why don’t you take your clothes off… I’m on my knees, I might as well see what you’re working with…”   
  
“Okay…” Eddie smiled, undoing his tie and rucking his shirt up out of his pants and tearing at the buttons as he pulled it off.   
  
“My someone’s excited….”   
  
“Iris hasn’t… she doesn’t like…”   
  
“Really?” Len blinked.   
  
“It’s just…”   
  
“Just what?” Joe frowned.   
  
“Here…I’ll show you.” He quickly undid his slacks and slipped them and his loose boxers off revealing a very thick nearly eight inch piece of man flesh that made Joe whistle.   
  
“No wonder my baby don’t want to go down on you.  That must be hard to swallow.”   
  
“Yeah… most women can’t or won’t.  Strangely guys seem more apt to try but only a hand full have been able to.”   
  
“I look forward to helping you out.” Len reached out and weighed the hefty length in his hand before grasping Eddie’s balls and pulling him forward to bring the wide tip to his lips and spread his lips around the fat head.  He looked up at Eddie while he grabbed the Detective’s ass and ushered him forward, taking more as he went till Len stopped him.  Half way down it was filling his mouth and throat and Len paused to breath through his nose and get ready.  Holding his breath he slammed forward and swallowed around Eddie who gasped and needed Joe to steady him.  Eddie’s hand went wild and landed on Joe’s cock as he tried to keep from cumming.   
  
“Just let it happen, I’m not sure how much his throat can take…” Joe moaned, Eddie had a death grip on his cock and he’d like to keep it attached.   
  
“I… fuck… I love Iris… but…”   
  
“Just let the man get what he’s working for.” Joe carefully sat Eddie down in a chair and sat on a desk to keep his cock at a decent angle.   
  
“I love her so much… if she’d just be able to….”   
  
“Hey it’s okay.  I couldn’t swallow that thing.  If it was me I’d have to give up my ass to you.  And you look like you’d tear me up.” Joe chuckled.   
  
“Iris always need time to get used to walking afterwards….” Eddie panted, some part of him realizing what he was holding on to, and started to jerk Joe off slowly.   
  
“You fuck my baby good?” Joe chuckled.   
  
“The best… god she’s so tight….”   
  
“Eddie, everyone’s tight to you.”   
  
“yeah….” Eddie chuckled stroking Joe off all the faster as he looked up at his soon to be father-in-law.  “We should have you over….”   
  
“For supper?”   
  
“For sex.”   
  
“Seriously?  What would you want an old man like me there for?” Joe chuckled.   
  
“I’d love to have this….” He shook Joe’s cock.  “In me while I’m fucking Iris.... or inside her while I am…. Or both of you inside me….”   
  
“Both insid…”   
  
“She has a strap on… she… she likes to fuck me with.” Eddie blushed.   
  
“Really?  You like it in your ass?” Joe looked Eddie up and down.   
  
“In my ass.  Down my throat… I’m good at sucking cock.”   
  
“Prove it, _partner_.”   
  
“I thought you’d never ask…” Eddie smirked before bending Joe’s cock down to his lips and swallowing around him, taking him deep on the first go.   
  
“Holy shit… my son-in-laws a cock sucker…. Fuck did I luck out…” Joe smirked as he carded his fingers through Eddie’s hair, feeding his dick to the boy as he began to pound into his throat.  He may have been willing to play at Len’s pace but Eddie, knowing he could have had those silky lips wrapped around his pole whenever they were on a steak out was making him want to punish Eddie.  He started skull fucking Eddie and pretty soon he was going to have to let him up for air, but the way Eddie took to it, the hunger, he was also pretty sure that it wasn’t going to take much to get him back to this anytime soon.  Joe smiled as he fucked Eddie’s face.   
  
Of course this had the added bonus of stopping Eddie from holding himself back and soon he was emptying his stored nut into Len’s talented throat.  Len pulled back, licking Eddie clean.  “Detective, when you’re done sucking your partner off, make sure you stay naked and ride his cock.” Len smirked.  “But the more important question, at least to me… where’s Barry?”   
  
“He’s at home in his bedroom.  Or he should be.  He’s sort of down and I didn’t want to bother him while he was out of it.”   
  
“Good to know, at your house I assume?”   
  
“Yeah….”   
  
“Good.  I’ll see you two later, hopefully naked and ready to share Barry’s sweet ass with me.”   
  
“Anytime.” Joe waved as Len left him to fuck Eddie’s throat and not so virgin ass.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in talking about a commission, contact me on tumblr @ Notsalony.


End file.
